


These Arms of Mine

by dani_grl82



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline needs a hot shower, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Klaus needs to take a chill pill, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sort of post-canon, They're both worried about Hope, This is literally the most i've ever cared about that child, Tumblr: klarolinevacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: Things have fallen apart in New Orleans. Hayley is dead, Elijah has lost his mind and Hope has run away. Klaus has gone after his wayward daughter and Caroline is going with him to make sure he doesn't leave a trail of dead bodies in his wake. What happens when she finally persuades him to take a break and they find themselves sharing a hotel room?





	These Arms of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey_Prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/gifts).



> For my giftee Joey-Prue aka Monica: This is my take on where things might lead if The Originals spoilers turn out to be true and we get to see Klaus and Caroline road tripping it together. And you can't have a road trop without them sharing a room at some point. I hope you like it!

 

_These arms of mine, they are lonely_  
_Lonely and feeling blue_

_These arms of mine, they are yearning_  
_Yearning from wanting you_

_And if you would let them hold you_  
_Oh, how grateful I will be_

They’d been on the road for three days straight. Klaus refused to stop except for gas and even then he only spent a few minutes at the gas pump before he was peeling out again, his eyes constantly flickering over to the map displayed on his smart phone. Caroline was forced to rush in and out of the convenience stores during this time, grabbing snacks and beverages and using the bathroom faster than she ever had before in her undead life. She wasn’t the type of person who liked to use her abilities arbitrarily but without her vampiric speed to help her rush around Klaus would have probably left her behind long ago. 

She understood why he was so upset, she did. While motherhood wasn’t something she’d ever planned on after being turned, she’d forever be thankful she got to raise Josie and Lizzie, even if the circumstances of their birth wasn’t ideal. If she were in Klaus’ shoes she’d no doubt be freaking out too. The problem was when Caroline freaked out things might get a little crazy, but when Klaus freaked out things could get bloody and bodies start piling up. 

When Hope told Caroline she needed to go home, she didn’t argue. The young woman had powers beyond what she could have ever possibly imagined and if she said she needed to go, Caroline believed her. She’d traveled with her to ensure she made it safely home and all seemed well until shit hit the proverbial fan.

Now Hayley was dead, Elijah wanted to kill her, and Hope had run off with some newly turned vampire in a rare instance of teenage rebellion. Klaus had incapacitated Elijah when he’d come after Caroline, though he hadn’t killed him. No, he’d been too focused on going after his daughter. Caroline had insisted upon going with him; she knew first hand what an emotionally unstable Klaus looked like and she didn’t want Hope to see her father like that. Not to mention if Klaus did something stupid and seriously hurt the boy she’d run off with, Caroline didn’t want to witness what an emotionally compromised Hope might be capable of.

So there they were, speeding down the interstate with Klaus a ticking time bomb and Caroline dying for a shower. They hadn’t spoken in almost a day, not since he’s almost bitten her head off for daring to ask about them stopping; his eyes had glowed and he’d had the audacity to growl at her. Caroline was getting desperate though. Her body was cramping from being in the same position for so long and they both needed to feed before things truly got out of control. She saw a road sign for a hotel and restaurants ahead and took it as a sign from the powers that be. This was her chance and god help her she was getting her damn shower.

Clearing her throat she tried to sound as pleading as possible.”Klaus?”

He never took his eyes off the road. “What?” he snapped at her.

_ Okay _ , she thought,  _ so he’s clearly still in a pissy mood. _ She needed to tread carefully.“I was just wondering if it would be alright if we stopped for a bit? We’ve been on the road-”

He interrupted her there, the barely contained rage evident in his voice.“No, Caroline it would not be alright if we stopped for a bit. My daughter, an all powerful being who just lost her mother and has decided to run off with some miscreant vampire, is still gone. My dear brother is no doubt coming after us as well, and I intend to put as many miles between him and myself as possible. There’s a vampire and werewolf uprising currently happening in my city and lord knows what else with no one there to keep them all in line. So excuse me, Love, but i don’t give a shit how long we’ve been on the road. According to my darling daughter’s GPS she and her soon to be dead accomplice are less than a day’s drive away from us. I will not stop until I’ve found her so you’d better find a way to bloody well deal with it!” 

During his rant, she’d tried to tell herself that he was upset, that he didn’t mean to take all his anger out on her, but she had reached her boiling point too. No more Miss Mystic Falls then, it was time to unleash hell. 

“Alright, listen up jackass.” She saw his lips quirk up, a small smirk appearing where before he’d only worn a scowl. However it was not enough to deter her. “I have been nothing but supportive since this all started. Yes, your brother wants to kill me right now but I could have just as easily returned to the school and the wards there would have protected me. I came with you because I care about Hope and I don’t want her to get hurt or for her to hurt anyone else. I came with you because I don’t want to see you do something you might later regret. Us stopping for a few hours so we can rest, I can shower, and we can both feed isn’t going to be that detrimental. You said it yourself, they’re less than a day away and they’ve been in that same spot since this morning. So you are going to take the next exit, you are going to get me a room while I find us something to eat, and you are going to let me take a damn shower or I swear by all that is holy I will rip your heart out with my bare hands.”

He didn’t say anything to her after that but he did take the next exit when it came up.

* * *

 

The room wasn’t anything special. Two beds, one long dresser, and one of those huge AC units they put under the window. The bathroom was clean though and Caroline had every intention of spending the next hour in it. While Klaus had procured them a room, she’d found a lone employee in the gift shop to drink from. When she met back up with Klaus and told him about the gift shop, he’d declined and told her he’d find his own sustenance. She could admit his statement made her slightly nervous, but he must have sensed how his words made her tense up because he’d quickly assured her he wouldn’t be killing anyone. 

Hoping that he kept his word, Caroline stepped under the hot spray and immediately felt her whole body relax. At first she just let the scalding water pelt her, washing away three days worth of stress and fear and car smell. Lucky for her, she’d managed to grab her overnight bag before taking off with Klaus so she had her own toiletries and didn’t have to rely on the hote’ls less than stellar selection. Once she’d shampooed and conditioned her hair and scrubbed her body raw, she took a few extra minutes to enjoy the heat before reluctantly turning off the shower. She could hear Klaus moving around in the room so he must have found something to eat. She was suddenly grateful she’d had the forethought to bring her her pajamas into the bathroom with her.

It had been years since that day in the woods, but Caroline would be lying if she didn’t admit to reliving their time together when she was alone. When she’d gotten his letter and he talked about thanking her in person someday, she’d been secretly thrilled. Still, time had somehow gotten away from the both of them. She knew he was struggling to keep his family alive and protected and she was busy with the twins and helping Alaric run their school. The last three days had been the most time they’d spent together since she was in high school, and while it had been beyond stressful, she couldn’t deny that it was in fact good to see him. Even if he had been an ass almost the entire time. She just wished that they could be getting together under better circumstances. 

Once she was dressed andher nightly routine was done, Caroline left her bathroom sanctuary behind to join Klaus in their hotel room. She found him sitting on the edge of one of the beds staring off into space, his phone gripped in his hand. She’d never seen him like that and it broke her heart to see him looking so lost. 

She tossed her things down on the other bed and sat down beside him. He glanced at her before looking away again, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“She’s gonna be ok you know,” she told him, bumping her shoulder against his. “She’s the strongest person I know, and i pity the fool who messes with her.”

He laughed at that and turned to look at her directly, “Did you just quote Mr. T to me?”

“Maybe,” she smiled and laughed too. “It’s good advice either way. I know you’re worried about her, I do. I’d be out of my mind if one of the twins pulled something like this but...She didn’t do this to hurt you, ya know. She’s upset and she saw her mom get killed and this boy she’s with, whoever he is, he offered her an out and she took it.” He was absorbing her words but at the mention of the vampire with Hope his hands clenched into fists. “You know you can’t kill him right? I know that’s usually your go to method when dealing with people you don’t like but if you hurt him, Hope may not forgive you.”

“I know, Caroline,” his voice was irritated but resigned. “Doesn’t mean I don’t relish the thought of ripping his spine out.”

“Speaking of ripping out spines, were you able to feed?”

“I did, Love, and rest assured when I left them they were still breathing. I like my heart where it is, thank you.”

“Very funny. Now go take a shower,” she said, waving her hand in front of her nose, “you stink, hybrid boy.” 

He laughed and shook his head but still he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He paused before entering, turning back to her, a familiar salacious grin on his face. 

“By the way, Sweetheart, it seems I failed to pack anything to sleep in, what with all the rushing after my missing daughter. Looks like i’ll be going au naturale tonight.” He stopped and let his eyes roam over her figure letting his gaze linger on her legs and breasts which were loose beneath her tank top. Before she was able to form a coherent thought in her head at his blatant flirtation, he’d already shut the door behind him.

The shower came on and the sound of water rushing through the pipes broke Caroline from her trance. It really had been too long; she’d forgotten what it was like to be the sole focus of Klaus Mikaelson’s attentions. After three days of him barely interacting with her he’d suddenly turned up the charm and she found herself contemplating his words. A nude Klaus was an incredibly appealing Klaus, and a nude horny Klaus would definitely help take the edge off and help her relax before they were back at it searching for Hope tomorrow.

She had to consider the ramifications though. They’d been dancing around each other for years. Before, in the woods, it had been a goodbye of sorts, a means of trying to get him out of her system so she could get on with her life. Things were different now though. Her girls were practically grown, the school was well managed by Alaric and the other instructors, and once they got Hope home and settled the uprising in New Orleans, they’d both be relatively free after that. 

Caroline has long felt the inevitability of their coming together. She tried to move on, and thought she had with Stefan, but even that had proved futile. Klaus had told her he’d be her last love, no matter how long it took; it was only in the last few years that she’d come to the conclusion that he was probably right. 

She heard the shower go off and came to a decision. They might have forever but she was tired of waiting. They still had to find Hope and get back to New Orleans, but that didn’t mean they had to wait to find comfort in each other now. Plus, it had been a while and Caroline was horny as hell; why not take advantage of what Klaus was offering her?

When he exited the bathroom he was only wearing a towel. Damn, she thought, I have missed his body. He caught her appreciating his physique and that damn smirk she’d missed so much was back on his face. He walked over to where she was still sitting on the bed, stopping in front of her. 

“Did I mention how much I like your outfit, Love? These tiny shorts do amazing things for your legs.” He reached out a hand and let his fingers dance across her skin, causing gooseflesh to rise along her leg. “I’ve dreamt about these legs, you know. When I was trapped behind that wall all that time, one of the few things that kept me sane was the memory of these legs wrapped around my waist.”

The image popped into her head, her with her back pressed against a tree, Klaus’ hands gripping her legs, her ankles locked behind his back as he thrust into her. Her breath caught in her throat. He noticed of course and let his hand move up her thigh till it met her hip. 

“I seem to recall you were somewhat ticklish here,” he drew a finger in a circular motion around her hipbone, lifting her top just enough so his finger met her flushed skin. “Let’s find out if that’s still true, shall we?”

“God yes,” she said before she launched herself off the bed and into his arms. He caught her just as her lips found his, arms wrapping her in his embrace, and it was like coming home. He tasted like she remembered, like heat and passion. His lips were still just as plump and his tongue was still just as wicked as it had been that day so long ago. 

Somehow he lost the towel and she lost her top and pants and they found themselves on the bed, limbs tangled together as they each wrestled for dominance. Caroline had every intention of coming out on top but then Klaus whispered in her ear that he was dying to taste her and she was more than happy to give in. 

The first swipe of his tongue between her legs had her almost coming apart. He chuckled, the bastard, before nuzzling against her inner thigh. 

“I’ve never found a more intoxicating scent than your essence, Caroline,” he practically purred. “I could spends days worshipping between your delectable thighs. Next time,” he nipped at her groin, “‘I’m gonna bite you right here.”

“Oh god,” she moaned, “fuck yes.” Next time; he said there’d be a next time.

“Not this time though, Love. I have a feeling we’ll both need our strength over the next few days.” 

With that he got down to business, tasting her folds before dipping his tongue into her inner core. She reached down with one hand to grip his hair while her other grasped her breast, pinching a nipple between her fingers. He teased her opening with a finger before penetrating her, immediately finding that hidden place inside of her that had her clutching her walls around him. When he wrapped those delicious lips around her clit and sucked, she screamed as her body succumbed to his ministrations, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her.  

When she’d finally regained some ability to orient herself, she found Klaus leaning over her, propping his weight on his elbow as he watched her come down from her high. His lips and chin were wet from her release and Caroline didn’t hesitate to bring his mouth down to hers. While they kissed Caroline managed to get Klaus onto his back, crawling over him until she could settle herself on his lap. He groaned when her heated center met his hard member. 

“Caroline, don’t tease me,” his eyes flashed gold as he took her in. She threw her head back so her hair cascaded down her back and he had an unobstructed view of her. He seized her hips with both hands as he thrust up against her. Caroline leaned forward enough to place her hands on his chest, tracing her hands downward, being sure to touch him the way she remembered he liked. 

“Believe me, Klaus, I have no intention of teasing you tonight.” When her hands reached his hips she pushed up off of him, using one hand to grasp his cock and place him at her entrance. “Next time,” she repeated his words back to him, ”I’m going to rediscover all those places on you that make you howl like an animal. Next time, we won’t be leaving the bed for at least a week. For now though, i’m gonna ride you like there’s no tomorrow.”

And with that she sunk down onto him, luxuriating in the stretch she felt as her body adjusted to his size. It might have been years since she’d last had him but it felt like just yesterday since he’d last been inside of her. God how she’d missed that.

“Klaus,” she whimpered, feeling his hands tighten around her hips.

“God, Caroline,” he whispered back, “please, you have to move.”

She rose up slowly, loving the feel of his shaft as it dragged along her canal. She lifted up until just the tip of him was inside her before letting herself drop back down onto him. His hands squeezed her hips again, urging her up before pulling her back down again. 

“Yes, Caroline, love, just like that. Your cunny feels incredible; so wet and so tight. How have I survived this long without you?” 

“Oh my god, Klaus.” They’d both quickened their pace, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing in the room. Her hands moved over her body as Klaus watched, his gaze heated, and it only added to her pleasure. She tweaked her nipple with one hand while the other trailed down her stomach till it found the spot just above where her body joined with his. She gasped when her fingers massaged her bud and she even let them sneak down to stroke Klaus as he plunged into her. 

“Klaus, i’m so close.”

“Let go, Caroline. I want to feel you coming on my cock.”

His voice sent her over the edge. He’d talked to her like that back then too and it still had the same effect on her. She’d barely started coming before he flipped them over so he could drive himself into her. He grasped her face between his hands and kissed her passionately. His thrusts became more forceful and erratic as he neared his end. 

“Love,” he cried as she clenched around him and with a grunt he was spilling inside her. 

For a few minutes the harsh sounds of them catching their breaths filled their hotel room. He leaned down to kiss once more, this one much sweeter than the last, before withdrawing and collapsing next to her. 

“Wow,” was all Caroline could manage when she finally found her voice. 

“Wow indeed, my dear. That certainly took the edge off. And I found it infinitely more enjoyable than possibly having my heart ripped out.”

They both turned to look at each other and burst into laughter. After they’d calmed down a bit Klaus drew the bedding down and then pulled it back over them. He pulled her against him so her head rested on his chest and she could drape her arms around his waist. 

Tomorrow they’d be back on the road and back to hunting down Hope. Then they’d have to handle the drama in New Orleans and figure out what was wrong with Elijah and why he suddenly felt compelled to kill her. For now though, for the rest of this night, Caroline was going to enjoy the little haven she and Klaus had created for themselves. 

“So I’m thinking we sleep for a little while,” Klaus said interrupting her thoughts, “then we take another shower, only this time together. Then I’ll ravish you again before we hit the road. How does that sound?”

Caroline glanced up from where she’d been resting her head, her eyes finding his, and what she saw in his eyes reflected the contentment she felt then in his arms. 

“I think that sounds perfect.” She leaned up to kiss him before settling back down. As she was starting to drift off she asked “Are you actually going to speak to me or am I in for more of the brooding silent treatment?”

“Apologies, Sweetheart,” he replied his voice laced with drowsiness, “I promise tomorrow i’ll be more attentive to your needs. In fact, remind me to tell you about the time I was in L.A. in the 80’s and ran into Madonna and Michael Jackson at an awards after party. You will not believe the things we got up to that night. You will not be disappointed, I promise.”

* * *

 

True to his word, when they woke a few hours later he helped wash her back before he made love to her again while he pressed her against the tiled wall of the shower. And when they set out on the road again, his phone showing his daughter was still less than a day’s drive away, he regaled her with stories of his time in L.A., and she was not disappointed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! I have't written sexy times in forever so I admit I was a little rusty. However I ended up having a blast writing this and I hope anyone reading finds it as enjoyable as I did. xoxo


End file.
